Simon (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Simon. TV Series Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" Simon S6E16.png Simon 2 S6E16.png Simon-of-the-Saviors-from-Walking-Dead-version-3.jpg Simon 3 S6E16.png File:Season six lead savior.png Simon and Carl S6E16.png Simon 4 S6E16.png Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Simon in The Day Will Come When You Won't Be.png "Go Getters" Season seven simon.png Simon 1 S7E5.png Simon I'm Your Negan S7E5.png Simon Are You Serious S7E5.png Simon Kneel S7E5.png Simon Solid Kneel S7E5.png "Rock in the Road" Simon S7E9.png Take Some Risks Simon S7E9.png Simon 2 S7E9.png Simon listening to Aaron S7E9.jpg "The Other Side" Simon TWD S7E14.png Simon TWD 2 S7E14.png Simon again The Other Side.PNG Simon episode14 The Other Side.PNG Simon The Other Side again.PNG Simon The Other Side episode14 again.PNG Simon in The Other Side.PNG Simon in the shot The Other Side.PNG Simon episode 14 shock.PNG Simon and the Savior with Gregory.PNG Simon episode 14 weird.PNG Simon talking The Other Side.PNG Simon and Gregory (The Other Side).PNG Simon smiling and writing.PNG Simon leaving.PNG The Savior in the Shot.PNG "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Simon season7 episode16.PNG Simon and the saviors episode16.PNG Simon 1 S7E16.png Simon 2 S7E16.png Simon 3 S7E16.png Simon 5 4 S7E16.png Simon and Negan 4 S7E16.png Season 8 3262042-twds8cc 36x24 panelposter fm1 revised lr.jpg steven-ogg-as-simonc2a0-the-walking-dead-_-season-8-gallery-photo-credit-alan-clarke-amc_2.jpg FB_IMG_1506174840031.jpg simon-in-the-walking-dead-season-8-credit-amc.jpg 22365180_1868191286828501_58337720340520499_n.jpg 22279415_1868204163493880_880399921749029271_n.jpg "Mercy" Negan Simon and Gavin S8E1.png Simon and Negan S8E1.png Gregory with Negan and the Saviors S8E1.png Simon furious at Gregory S8E1.png "The Big Scary U" The-walking-dead-season-8-14.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-805-simon-ogg-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-805-2.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-805-eugene-mcdermitt-2-935.jpg "How It's Gotta Be" The-walking-dead-episode-808-maggie-cohan-2-935.jpg TWD 808 GP 0728 0078-RT.jpg TWD 808 GP 0728 0115-RT.jpg TWD 808 GP 0728 0151-RT.jpg "The Lost and the Plunderers" 810 Simon and Jadis.jpg 810 Simon and Saviors.jpg TWD 810 GP 0914 0330 RT.jpg TWD 810 GP 0914 0265 RT.jpg TWD 810 GP 0914 0229 RT.jpg TWD 810 GP 0914 0226 RT.jpg Negan and Simon S8E10.png "The Key" TWD 812 GP 1002 0117 RT-1.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0025 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0014 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0005 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0326 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0267 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0237 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0128 RT-1.jpg "Do Not Send Us Astray" TWD 813 GP 1009 0111 RT-1.jpg TWD 813 GP 1009 0100 RT-1.jpg Simon, Dwight, and the Saviors S8E13.png "Worth" TWD 815 GP 1109 0186 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1109 0147 RT.jpg Simon S8E15.png Simon 2 S8E15.png TWD 815 GP 1107 0359 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0350 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0322 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0268 RT.jpg Simon and Dwight S8E15.png TWD 815 GP 1107 0151 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0091 RT.jpg Simon 3 S8E15.png Simon shocked when Negan shows up S8E15.png Simon ready to charge at Dwight S8E15.png Simon and Negan S8E15.png Simon and Negan ready to fight S8E15.png Simon and Negan Fistfight 1 S8E15.png Simon and Negan Fistfight 2 S8E15.png Simon and Negan Fistfight 3 S8E15.png Simon and Negan Fistfight 4 S8E15.png Negan strangling Simon 2 S8E15.png Simon's Demise S8E15.png Zombie Simon S8E15.png WalkerSimon TWD S8E15.png Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries